Compassion
by E.L.Butterfield
Summary: Whenever Harry needs someone, he can always rely Hermione. Her friendship. Her kindness. Her compassion... Short oneshot with possibilities for development into a longer work. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think!


Harry Potter burst into the Gryffindor common room, with a face like thunder and eyes streaming like a torrential downpour. Angry, upset, confused. She was the girl he loved, and she was supposed to be the girl who loved him too. Someone who cared for him. Cherished him. Made him feel happy.

But once again she'd acted like a selfish little child, with no regard for his feelings. How many times had this happened? Five times? Six? Maybe even more? And each time it happened it was he who left feeling distraught. Feeling hurt. Betrayed. _How dare she?_

It was getting late, and the common room was empty. There were no groups by the fire, chatting excitedly about anything and everything. There were no mischievous Third Years showing off their latest tricks and toys to the younger students. Fred & George, who would usually have been surrounded by a small crowd as they showcased their latest pranking devices, were nowhere to be seen. Everyone would either be tucked up in bed in their respective dormitories, or else were at home for the Christmas holidays.

It meant that no one could see him in such a state. It was a positive really, though an audience would mean he had someone to share the burden with. Or, at least, there would be people to tell his side of the story too first.

He took a few paces around the room, but after a minute or so he slumped down onto a sofa. He raised his palms to his face and sighed. _It wasn't Ginny. She'd done nothing wrong. It was him._

Harry hated his insecurities. He hated that he couldn't trust Ginny around her friends, and he hated that there was no way she could ever earn his trust even more. She hadn't ever done anything to make him suspicious in any way. It was just him.

"Harry? Is that you?"

The unmistakable sound of a whispering Hermione Granger cut through the semi-darkness. He turned his head sharply towards the staircase that led to her room.

"Go away Hermione. I need to be alone."

If there's one thing that Harry had known even before he'd spoken, it was that Hermione would definitely not be going anywhere.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione had descended the staircase fully, and she now was making her way towards him. In the half-light, Harry could make out that she was dressed in a red silk robe emblazoned with a Gryffindor logo and slippers. Her hair was slightly unkempt and she stifled a yawn as she crossed the floor. She had obviously been in bed.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He'd said it so meekly that he hadn't even half-convinced himself it was true.

"Harry, I'm not stupid, you know," said Hermione. She stopped in front of him and looked down. "You've been crying. I can tell."

She produced a small packet of tissues from the pocket of her robe, as if she'd known that they would be needed. Harry accepted the packet and removed one from the thin plastic as she took a seat next to him.

"It's Ginny again, right?" His silence was as good as confirmation. "Come on, tell me what's happened."

Inside, he knew it was nothing. He knew deep down that it was just stupidity. But he also knew that stupidity can sometimes hurt.

"I just don't feel like she loves me anymore. She seems so distant. I'm worried that she's found someone else."

"Why? What's happened?"

"It's just…" He felt a fool for letting it get to him. He knew it was nothing. "She's sneaked out. Again. To meet up with the Ravenclaw group. I know it's silly, but I just don't like it. I don't like her being there with them all. I can't…trust her."

Hermione knew Harry had insecurities. She knew that he didn't think he was good enough for Ginny. That there would be someone else that she'd be better suited with. She also knew that none of his insecurities were grounded in truth.

"I understand, Harry, and I know it must be difficult. She does seem to be spending a lot of time with them lately. But that doesn't mean she'll stray. She won't find anyone that can hold a candle to you."

"But I know I'm not good enough for her, Hermione."

"No, Harry. You _think_ you're not good enough. In reality, you'd be good enough for anyone. You don't give yourself enough credit for just how good you really are."

Harry's head slumped and rested on Hermione's shoulder. He felt her hand brush against his arm as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I just don't know why she would want to love me."

Hermione took a tissue from the plastic wrapping and dabbed at Harry's cheek.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry's eyes moved upwards and he met her hazel gaze. The low-burning flames of the fire cast a flickering glow across her face.

"I can't think of a single reason why she shouldn't."

The corners of her mouth rose slightly as she smiled soothingly. Harry knew he was lucky to have Hermione as a friend. She was kind, caring, compassionate, affectionate. Loving.

She was his best friend's girlfriend. But in that single perfect moment as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't ignore the burning in his heart that told him he wanted to kiss her…


End file.
